Ask the Sound Nin!
by Madara-Danna
Summary: Somehow i have managed to abduct the Sound ninja's! including sasuke While they are here i am making them answer any question you have for them!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the naruto i put in this and anything else that happens to come up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the naruto i put in this and anything else that happens to come up. i only own the story plot.

--

**Ask the Sound Nin!**

**Madara-Danna: **Ever wondered something about one of the sound ninja's? now is ur chance to ask them! Somehow i have captured them and brang them here to answer your questions. (sasuke included)

**Orochimaru: **How was it again u managed to make it past all the traps and all the sound nin?

**M-D:** I dont know. It just sorta happened.

**Sasuke:** This is flippen stupid.

**M-D: **I dont care! i somehow got u here and i am not about to let u go.

**Tayuya: **Whatever lets just get this over with.

**M-D:** ok! now we need questions for our Sound nin or my making them come will be in vain and they might kill me for capturing them for no reason! So please review i dont want to die yet!

**Orochimaru: **hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the naruto

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the naruto!

--

**Ask The Sound Nin!**

**Madara-Danna:** Here finally with the first ever questions for the sound nin! yay!

**Kidomaro: **yipee rolls eyes

**M-D: **ok so the first questions are from CandyCoatedCute.

Hi! heres my stupid questions.

Kimimaro: Is Kabuto a pervert like his master?

Kabuto: Have you ever seen Oro strip down to M.J?

Sasuke: if it was a choice between Sakura and Ino who would you choose?

Tayuya: Are you related to Hidan?

Jirobo: Gives him some food Whats your least favorite food?

Kidomaru: Do you think there was a reason you didn't fight bugboy?

Sakon/Ukon: Whats the stupidist thing you have ever argued about?

Orochimaro: How far do you have to stay away from schools playgrounds, and

other places where there are kids? P.S my mom loves your music!

All: Who is your least favorite Sound Ninja?

**Kimimaro: **Yes, most the time i never see them. I think they are 'involved.'

**Kabuto:** We are not involved! eyes shift And no i have never seen him do that. but he isn't always with me.

**Orochimaru:** How many times do i have to tell people i am not gay?!

**M-D:** Now Orochi no starting fights. backs off nervously

**Sasuke: **If i had to choose i'd just kill them both and then i wouldnt have to deal with it. but if they didnt die or something stupid like that i would go with Sakura. She is really strong in Shippuden and not as annoying as that Ino Pig.

**Tayuya: **Why would i ever be related to that creep?! He has problems with that God of his i do not support him one bit! What would ever give you the idea?

**Jirobo: **Hmm...food! Goody! My least favorite food, huh? i love it all but if i had to choose it would be the Americans french fries. To greasy and salty.

**Kabuto:** What are you talking about?! thats the best part!

**Jirobo: **You were always the weird one Kabuto.

**Kabuto: **Hmph. stalks off

**Kidomaru: **Ha. maybe he didn't want me to catch his little bugs in my web.

**Tayuya: **Yeah cuz we all know you like to eat bugs for breakfast.

**Sakon: **Probably the time when we were arguing about who gets the last slice of pizza.

**Ukon: **No, it was the time we were fighting about who got to kill the fly...

**Sakon: **No! it wasn't-

**M-D: **Or maybe its now! lets move on...next please!

**Orochimaru: **Most schools tend to have restraining orders with me and i have to stay at least a mile from any thing public with little kids around. So depressing. But your mom sounds awesome! Do you think i could meet her?

**M-D: **Umm...we dont need you walking around trying to rape little kids or try to steal their mothers bodies.

**Orochimaru: **I dont rape little kids! what are you talking about?

**M-D: **cowers Havent you read any of the fanfic with you in it?

**Orochimaru:** ...no reads fanfic OMG! you're right! I thought all the restraining orders were because i was scary! cries in corner

**M-D: **ok then. lets move on...

**Kabuto: **I hate Sasuke! He stole away my Oro!

**Sasuke: **Eww...sick pervert! i dont want him like that! anyway i dont like you back Kabuto. you always complain like that to me and always say that i should be more polite to Orochimaru.

**Kabuto:** You should be...

**Kimimaro:** I dont like anyone. except Orochimaru.

**Kidomaro:** Sakon and Ukon! their constant fighting, it drives me insane!

**Sakon/Ukon: **Kidomaro! All his arms creep me out! shivers

**Kidomaro:** well having two people live inside you is really creepy!

**Orochimaru: **I dont hate any of you. in fact i think you all are kinda cute.

**Sound Nin and M-D: **O.o

**M-D: **Okay...Thats all we have today! remember r&r, we need questions!


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i do not own naruto...

**A/N: Finally a review with questions! I thank you for that and hope to get more soon!**

________________________________________________________________

**Ask Akatsuki**

**Madara-Danna: **Finally we are back with more questions!

**Sound Nin: ***groans*

**M-D: **okay, the first questions are from Saya-Izame-Uchiha27.

Hi, this is Saya-Izame-Uchiha27 and here are mah lovely questions:

Tayuya- My friend Peter is totally in love with you and wants to know if he

can rape you?

Kimimaro- How did you die? Were you just so depressed that you pretended to

attack Gaara, then kill youself?

Jirobo- If you could rape any other Sound Nin, who would it be?

Sasuke- Why are you so much less hotter than your brother? He's damn sexii!

Kidomaru- Why do you have so many arms? Are you the long lost child of Doctor

Octopus and Spider-Man?

Kabuto- Why do you have Itachi's hairstyle and why did you steal Harry

Potter's glasses?

Sakon/Ukon- Why do you guys wear so much green lipstick??

Orochimaru- How much does Micheal Jackson pay you?

**Tayuya:** I find that really disturbing. and NO! he can't rape me! You better watch out Peter...

**Orochimaru:** I would fid that entertaining.

**Sasuke: **Only you would. *rolls eyes*

**Kimimaro:** I did not kill myself! Gaara was stronger then me and there was nothing more i could do. It was exhaustion that killed me and the fact that my body was not as healthy as it was before.

**Tayuya: **Excuses, excuses.

**Kimimaro: **shut up Tayuya.

**Tayuya: ***glares*

**M-D: **okay...next!

**Jirobo: **um...um...i don't know. I find it kinda hard to rape someone when your dead. But if I could it would be that Neji kid Kidomaro had to fight.

**Sound nin: O.o**

**Jirobo: **What?!

**Kidomaro:** Lets move on...

**Sasuke: **I am not! I amso much more sexi then he is! why would you think that?!

**M-D: **Shut up Sasuke. Itachi is too _way_ hotter then you!

**Sasuke: **What crack are you guys on?!

*loud explosion commences*

**Tayuya: **what the hell was that?!

**Sakura: **SASUKE IS WAY HOTTER THEN THAT STUPID BROTHER OF HIS!!!!

**Sasuke: **thank you.

**M-D: **are you trying to make me mad? *steam rolls of top of head*

**Sakura: **no, just stating fact.

**M-D: **well get ready to die. *pounces on Sakura*

fight ensues between all who think Itachi is hot and all who think that Sasuke is hot.

**Sasuke: **This is boring. *leaves*

**Kabuto: **ALRIGHT! STOP!

*everyone freezes*

**Orochimaru:** But we almost won.

**M-D: ***punches Sakura one last time* Yeah next question. Bring her to the dungeon please Tayuya.

**Tayuya: **with pleasure *takes unconssious Sakura away*

**Kidomaro: **I have so many arms because it helps me with my jutsu. And no am not the long lost son of any Octopus man from this "spiderman" your talking of.

**Kabuto: **I did not steal Itachi's hairdo nor did i take anyones glasses. I had the hair style first. i was born first. and i got these glasses from my eye doctor. i do not steal glasses from people.

**Sakon: **I like it. Its my color.

**Ukon: **He makes me.

**Orochimaru: **I like it too. It makes you guys look hot.

**Sasuke: ***from other room* No flirting, Orochimaru!

**M-D:** last question.

**Orochimaru: **Umm...Micheal Jackson? I don't think i know that person. What village is he from? and is he hot?

**M-D: **Okay...a Micheal Jackson who doesn't even know Micheal Jackson. weird. dont worry we'll show you who he is. *takes Orochimaru on a trip to Micheal Jackson*


End file.
